Ruka's Love Story
by carishayabora
Summary: Ruka-pyon finally gave up on Mikan and handed her to Natsume. But then, his childhood sweetheart appears! Please try it out and leave a review! Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER I: **THE PROMISE

_Ruka-pyon… Ruka-pyon… I heard Mikan's voice whispering. I ran through the golden wheat fields and saw a small hill with a large oak tree at the center. I ran and ran and climbed up the hill. There I saw Mikan, the girl I like… with Natsume._

_I hid a frown. What was Natsume doing there? "Ruka-pyon…" whispered Mikan as she held out her hand. I held out mine and was about inches from her when…_

"RUKA!" cried Natsume, "Are you awake dummy?". He was banging on my door like every other morning. "Yeah. I'll be down in a minute," I replied. I sighed as he went away. I didn't like mornings, since it means seeing Natsume with Mikan all day. Ever since I came to Alice Academy, I wasn't this lonely, but I finally gave up on her and handed her over to Natsume. That's what best friends do right? Best friends… that word echoed through my mind and I suddenly remembered SOMEONE…

**FLASHBACK**

"_RUU-CHAN!" five-year-old Misake Juri cried, "Where are you Ruu-chan?". I remember that we were playing hide and seek that day in the woods and I was pretty good in hiding behind a clump of bushes. I could hear her say, "Ruu-chan… where are you? I'm scared! Stop it Ruu-chan!". I hold a laugh. She didn't even know that I was merely two meters away! Misake Juri is my childhood best friend. Up until now, I could remember her dark brown hair that resembles Mikan's very much, her soft green eyes and those sweet sincere eyes… Yes, I admit, I had a crush on her since we were kids but I never said that to her. _

"_Ruu-chan…" Misake's soft voice turned into sobs and then crying. I grew pity and realized that I was going too far. Misake was always afraid of being left alone that's why she isn't very good in hide and seek. I emerged from the bushes and saw her hugging her short little legs and crying, her hair covering her whole face. _

"_Misake, don't cry anymore," I said as I helped her get up. "Ruu-chan…" she cried, her face was smeared with tears. Misake hugged me, crying. I embraced her as she sobbed quietly. That was a good thing; she can't see me turning red. "Don't ever leave me like that anymore…" said Misake, her face still buried in my shirt. I nodded, and then she looked at me with those pleading eyes. I wiped a tear on her cheek and said, "Don't cry Misake, you know I hate it when I see you cry,". Misake was silent, then she wiped her tears away and then showed me one of her big grins. "I'm not crying anymore Ruu-chan!" she beamed, "Because you're always there protecting me!". I blushed as she said that but then I smiled and said, "Okay, let's go home now, your mom's probably looking for you," and then we left._

_ Misake was grinning and holding my hand all the way home. She was talking about how much fun we were going to have this coming Christmas. I was happy for her and I can't imagine anything worst at that moment. I gripped her hand and said to myself, "I don't ever want to let go of this hand…"._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Ruka, is something the matter?" it was Tobita, "You're smiling, are you thinking of someone?". I blushed madly and said, "N-no, I just remembered something…". Natsume stared at me and tugged Koko, the mind reader. Uh-oh, this is bad. _I must not think of Misake Juri, must not think of her!_ I said that to myself.

"Oi, Ruka! Who's MISAKE JURI?" Koko asked as he smirked. I turned white and red at the same time. Natsume was glaring at me too. He might be angry that I didn't tell him about Misake. Everyone from the table was looking at me. "Who is she anyway? She sounds like a freak," I heard Koko say. "SHE IS NOT!" I exclaimed as I banged my hands on the table. "Ruka, why are you angry?" Tobita asked. I sat down and tried to calm myself. I was outraged at Koko for calling Misake a freak. In fact, Misake was the most beautiful girl I've ever met. "I don't like the way you talk about her. I don't ever want you to talk about her that way. I'm leaving," I said that as soon as I got up from the breakfast table. I decided to walk to the elementary building, who cares if I'm late anyway.

"He's pretty angry. I wonder who Misake Juri is," I heard the others as I left.

**CONTINUATION of FLASHBACK: 3 days before Christmas**

_I remember that day clearly. It was the day when Misake told me one of her very important secrets…_

"_The snow's beautiful isn't it Ruu-chan?" Misake asked as she grinned at me. We were outside my house watching snowflakes fall while at the same time keeping ourselves warm._

_ "Ruu-chan?"_ _Misake said._

_ "Yeah?"_

_ "Can you hold my hand? It is very cold" she asked me shyly._

_I smiled at her and hold her hand. Misake stepped closer to my side and pointed one finger to the sky. "You know what Ruu-chan?" she said, "You are like a snowflake. You are very special and different and almost impossible to find. But I still did found you. Thank you for the memories and for being my best friend," Misake said the last sentence like a whisper. I stared at her lively green eyes, but at that moment it was lonely and sad. I sensed something._

"_Misake, is something wrong?" I asked with a worried tone. She was quiet and was about to say something when our mothers called us._

_ We went inside and I was still wondering why Misake was sad. We gathered in our living room- Misake's parents and mine. "Ruu-chan, thank you for being very nice to Misake," Misake's mother stated, even she was sad, "But we have rather a sad news to tell you all,"._

_ "We- I'm moving Ruu-chan," Misake said sadly as she stared at the floor and didn't look me in the eye, she was afraid that she would burst into tears if she did. Those three words stabbed my chest like a knife. "W-why are you moving?" I managed to asked, "Yes, and this is very sudden," my mom added. "You see," Misake's mom explained, "The government has requested to send my daughter into Alice Academy, it is a private school in Tokyo, since Misake has been considered as one of the 'GENIUSES'". I was silent and then I looked at Misake, she was still looking at the floor. "I see," my mother said, "This is very sad but we must accept it and understand, right Ruu-chan?" she patted my back. Tears were forming in my eyes and I was getting angry. "Why does she have to attend that stupid school?" I demanded, "Isn't there another way?". "Ruu-chan, please don't be angry! I have no choice," Misake said. "You do have a choice! You promised me!" I cried then went out of the house._

_ I was crying and running to our favorite oak tree, near the entrance trail of the forest. That was where Misake and I first met. She was crying alone there and I saw her._

_ I sat down and cried there. Not long after, I heard running footsteps. "Ruu-chan!" it was Misake. She kneeled in front of me. "Don't cry Ruu-chan," Misake said, her voice pleading. "How could you do this to me Misake?" I said firmly, "You promised me that we would never be separated by anything". She was silent. Then she held out her hand. I stared at it and a small flame emerged! "W-what is that?" I said, quite shocked. "That's the reason why I have to move," Misake explained, "Alice Academy is a place for people like me who have Alices. An Alice is a person with a natural born power. They are gathered by the government to receive proper training. I might not see you again Ruu-chan, but I will write every day,". I was stunned at what she said. Misake absorbed the flame and it vanished. "You promise?" I ask. Misake nodded. "Prove it," I said. She took a deep breath, lunged forward and gave me a kiss. A kiss that was the seal of our promise and the token of our friendship. Misake moved backed and said, "Ruu-chan, do you believe me now?". I nodded. I was turning warm and red again. "Don't ever forget me," I said. She hugged me, "We will see each other someday, and when we see each other, remember the kiss, the seal of our promise…"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I touched my lips and turned red, even the very thought of it makes me blush. Anyway, I didn't forget the promise. I opened the double doors to Class B and went inside. Everyone was there, horsing around while the moment lasts. Any minute now, Narumi-sensei would appear. Narumi-sensei was our _gay_ homeroom teacher. Not exactly gay but gayish. Don't tell anyone, okay? I think he cross-dresses.

"Morning Ruka-pyon!" Mikan greeted me as soon as I sat down on my seat. "Morning," I replied, I managed not to blush. Good, I was forgetting her now.

A little while later, Natsume, Tobita and Koko appeared. They looked at me but I turned my eyes away from them. Natsume sat beside me and said, "Ruka, is there something you need to tell me?". I sweat-dropped. I didn't want to tell Natsume about Misake since I was afraid something would happen if I did. I was about to answer when Narumi-sensei appeared, yet, in another gayish outfit. I told you he cross-dresses!

"Good morning class!" he said. "Good morning Narumi-sensei!" the whole class answered back with not much enthusiasm. "Anyway," Naru-sensei went on, "We have a NEW student today!". His words got the whole class's attention. "What's his/her Alice?" Sumire asked, "Where is the new student?" Tobita piped in.

Naru-sensei clasped his hands together. "Now, now," he said, "She will be here any minute. But I must warn you about her. Her Alice is FIRE," with those words, everyone gasped and looked at Natsume. "Like Natsume?" Tobita asked.

"That's not just her Alice, she has many Alices. She can do anything that you can and even be better at it." Naru-sensei added.

"Is there even such an Alice?" someone said. Naru nodded and continued, "Yes, but it still has no name. This girl wears a mask to control her powers. The WHITE MASK has very powerful powers, but she can still break it into pieces. And also, you would notice two black ribbons pin to two parts of hair, she has her hair down and it's very cute. But the point of those ribbons is to tell her emotions,". Everyone was silent as Naru wrote a few things on the blackboard:

**Black- emotionless**

**White- scared**

**Red- love**

**Yellow- happy**

**Green- miserable**

**Blue- sad**

**Orange- nervous**

**Pink- embarrassed**

**Silver- Angry**

**Gold- very happy/extreme emotions of anything from the above**

"When her ribbons turn to any of these colors, please do not make it silver. If she gets angry, she can unleash something powerful, she can either destroy you or herself," Naru said the last sentence like he was announcing a death row that made the whole class gasp in horror.

KNOCK, KNOCK, someone knocked on the door. As Naru went to open it, I heard many murmurs like, "She's very dangerous isn't she?". I turned my head to Narumi-sensei and my jaw dropped when he announced, "Everyone, meet MISAKE JURI!"

**END OF FIRST CHAPTER**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER II: **I CAME BACK

I stared at Misake at the front with Naru. I still couldn't believe it. My long lost best friend, I finally found her. I stared at the green eyes through the hole of the white mask. Her eyes were the same, it definitely _was_ HER. I was so happy just seeing her there. I saw two ribbons that were pinned to two parts of her front hair; it was black, which means she was feeling nothing at that moment.

"Oi, Ruka! Is that Misake Juri? The one you were thinking about this morning?" Koko asked me. I didn't answer him; I was still looking at Misake. She was still beautiful as always. Just then, her eyes met mine. Misake's eyes went wide as soon as she saw me.

"Ru-ruka? N-Nogi Ruka?" she stammered my name.

"Oh, you know each other Ruka-pyon?" Naru asked sweetly, motioning me to stand up.

"Y-yes," I said as I followed Naru's orders.

Misake couldn't handle her own happiness. Her ribbons turned yellow as she ran to me to give me a hug. I was so happy that I hugged her back; I didn't hide my smile that moment. Who cares if I look like…erm, Naru?

"I've been looking and wanting to meet you Ruu-chan," she said, finally broking the embrace. Misake wiped away her tears and grinned at me, "I know how much you hate to see cry, so from now on I would smile for you," she added. Misake grinned at me as I blushed mad again. Then, unexpectedly, she ran to Narumi-sensei and hugged him. "Gomenasai, Narumi-sensei!" Misake said. Narumi laughed and said, "That's alright you may sit down next to Ruka-pyon if you want to,". I was happy that she would sit next to me.

As soon as everything was settled, "I had yet another announcement to make!" Naru-sensei said, "As a welcome party to our new student, which is great privilege that she is here, the Elementary Principal agreed to cancel your classes today and go to Central Town with your partners!" then he turned to Misake, "Since you don't have a partner, Juri-chan, Ruka-pyon will be your partner from now on!". Misake looked at me and smiled, I was enjoying every moment of it. "Hn," Natsume said. Even Natsume acted that way; I knew he was at least happy, spending the whole day…with Mikan. My high spirits suddenly went down and I was silent at that thought; I totally forgot that Misake was there.

"Ruka-pyon? Why are you so down? Are you not happy to spend time with me?" Misake asked me. I turned my head to her and noticed her ribbons turned blue. "No! It's not like that! I just thought of something," I said assuring her that I wasn't down.

Misake smiled and her ribbons turned yellow. I let out a sigh and grabbed her hand as Naru announced for everyone to line up. I was going to Central Town with my long lost best friend. I should treasure it.

**END… Hi guys! Chapter III coming up, sorry if this was short! Hehe..**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER III:** My Confession Under the Tree

**MISAKE'S POV**

The bus came to a halt, and soon two by two the students went out. "Okay class! Stay with your partners and don't go TOO far, because I'll be in trouble. We will all meet here at EXACTLY 5:30 pm, okay?" Naru-sensei said. We all nodded yes and then went on our separate ways, but before I went, "Narumi-sensei, can I remove my mask? I won't get mad, I promise!" I said. Naru smiled as I handed him my mask, "Just tell me if you ever want your mask back, okay? But I don't think you need it anymore!" the last sentence wondered me, what did it mean?

"Where do you want to go?" Ruka-pyon asked me. I think for a while. "Let's buy some ice cream!" I exclaimed. Ruka-pyon smiled and said ok. We walked to an ice cream booth where they sell all kind of flavors of ice cream. I looked at Ruka-pyon, but he was looking at someone else. I turned to Ruka's direction. I saw Natsume with Mikan. So they were partners and they were also buying ice cream. Ruka-pyon let out a sigh.

"Oh, Ruka-pyon! Do you want some ice cream?" Mikan asked as she stretched out a vanilla cone to him. Mikan is so pretty compared to me. "Dummy! You already licked it then why give it Ruka? Baka." Natsume pointed out. I looked again at Ruka-pyon. He was slightly blushing but he had a small smile. Hm… I decided to read his mind. _Natsume's so lucky_, it said, _He gets to spend time with Mikan every day, I wish I could_. I hid a frown. So that means Ruka-pyon likes Mikan better? I sighed sadly. "Oh, I guess you're already hungry, we should buy some ice cream before it's sold out,". I turned my head to my partner. "Oh, okay" I said. I looked around for Mikan and Natsume, but they were nowhere in sight, I guess they already left.

"I'm sorry kids but I'm sold out," the man who was selling ice cream said. I let out another yet disappointed sigh. "Don't worry Misake!" Ruka-pyon said, "Let's go somewhere else,". I think for a minute. "Let's go there!" I cried pointing to a new fancy food shop. Without waiting for a reply, I grabbed Ruka-pyon and jogged towards the shop. We went inside.

"Welcome to Emotion Food & Shake Restaurant!" a lady in a pretty dress greeted us. "Emotion?" I wondered aloud. "Yes. Please step into this scanner," the lady said again. We stepped into a platform, there was a bright light then the lady showed us a table and said that she'll be right back with our orders.

"But I didn't even know what we ordered," I said to Ruka-pyon. "This is a weird restaurant if you ask me," Ruka-pyon said. I looked at him again, but he staring at someone else. I turned to what he was looking at. It was Mikan and Natsume, but clearly, he was looking at Mikan. I read his mind: _Why does Natsume gets everything he wants? Does he deserve Mikan more than me?_. I frowned. Ruka-pyon was still staring at Mikan and he didn't notice my ribbons turn blue. "Here is your order," the waitress said and placed a large chocomilk shake with two heart straws. "Um, Miss, we didn't order this," I said blushing. I glanced at Ruka-pyon; he was blushing. "But you did," the waitress said again, "That's what they all say," she added to herself. "Pardon?" I said. She sighed and explained, "When you step into the scanner, it scanned the emotions buried deep in your hearts," with that she left. "Then is this love?" I asked myself; rather out loud that Ruka-pyon heard it. We both turned red.

The truth is: I like Ruka-pyon, the first day I have met him, but I never told him that especially now that I know he likes Mikan, I just can't tore his happiness, to be a good friend, I would help him get Mikan. Yes, help him get Mikan! I clenched my fist and faced my partner. I grinned and said, "Let's finish this up Ruka-pyon, we still have a lot to do!". I smiled at him. He turned red but nodded.

Finally, after we finished we finish the shake with one last gulp, we headed out to the street. Okay, I said to myself, OPERATION: GET RUKA-PYON AND MIKAN TOGETHER Starts NOW! With a stroke of luck, I saw Natsume and Mikan entering a department store. "Let's go there!" I said and pointed to the store. I quickly dragged Ruka-pyon and entered the store.

"Okay, we'll meet right here after an hour, got it?" I said then went out of his sight. I hid behind a rack of clothes and turned myself invisible. I followed Ruka-pyon. He was heading towards Natsume and Mikan who were at a manga shop. Is this even a department store? I asked myself, Oh, well, in Alice Academy, you never know what to expect!

"Oi." Natsume said as soon as Ruka-pyon approached, "Where's Misake?". Ruka-pyon sighed and said, "Um, I think she went somewhere,". "RUKA-PYON! Check out this boy in this manga! He looks like you!" Mikan exclaimed as she showed Ruka-pyon a manga. My partner laughed as soon as he saw the cover, "Uh, Mikan, I don't think this is me," he said. Mikan took the manga from him and said, "You're right! It looks like Natsume!" then they were both laughing. I felt sad and jealous. Not only Mikan's pretty, she's entertaining too, not like me. I looked at Natsume. He was staring at Mikan with his 'jealous face' as others call it. Uh-oh, somebody's jealous… I giggled softly. "Wow, these ribbons are pretty!" Mikan exclaimed as she went to a glass case full of ribbons. The two boys went to her direction. "I'll take a pair," Ruka-pyon said. "Which one?" the lady asked. Ruka-pyon was silent, then he said, "The yellow ones please,". The lady handed him a box and Ruka-pyon paid her. "Eh, for whom are those ribbons, Ruka-pyon?" Mikan asked. Ruka smiled and gave it to her. "It's for you, hope you wear it,". Mikan blushed and said, "Gomenasai!". I didn't notice it, but tears formed in my eyes, Ruka-pyon didn't need my help after all. Ruka-pyon would never like me! I'm just his friend and nothing else.

"Misake, what are you doing here? Why are you crying?" Ruka-pyon asked. Opps. I deactivated my invisibility form! "Oi. Polka, I want to go there." Natsume said and dragged Mikan to the manga shop. "Misake? Are you okay?" my partner asked again. "Why do you care? It's not like I'm THAT important for you to care!" I declared. Ruka-pyon grabbed my shoulders. "Misake, is something wrong?" he said. "Yes! Everything's wrong! And don't touch me if you don't want to get hurt!" I guess he noticed my ribbons turn silver so he backed away. I can't take this anymore so I ran out. I ran and ran and ran until I reached a park. I noticed a tree that looked exactly like the one where Ruka-pyon and I first met. I sat and rested my back on the tree. Why was I crying? Was it because I love him so much that I'm hurting myself? Not long after, I heard running footsteps. It was Ruka-pyon; he was carrying a gold box. "So, is that also for Mikan?" I said sarcastically while my tears fall. Ruka-pyon kneeled before me and put his finger on my cheek and wiped away a tear. "Please stop crying Misake, you know I hate it when I see you cry,". With those words, my whole childhood memories with him flashed before my eyes. My tears doubled up. I lunged forward and hugged him tightly, and he hugged me back. "I like you Nogi Ruka!" I said between sobs. I feel Ruka-pyon turning red, he was warm. I hold back a giggle.

"I like you too so don't cry anymore," he said. My eyes went wide. Did I hear him right? "Actually, I didn't bought this for Mikan, I bought it for you," Ruka-pyon said. He opened the gold box and I saw two red shining ribbons. "Why did you buy it for me?" I asked. He smiled and pointed to my ribbons which were yellow at that time, "If you continue to wear those you'll be too easy to read,". I got teary-eyed but I smiled at him, "Gomenasai!" I said. Ruka-pyon smiled back and said, "Can you wear it now?" I nodded. I replaced my ribbons for the red ones. "It looks good because it matches your eyes," Ruka-pyon said. I grinned at him then glance at my watch. "Uh-oh, we better get back to the bus or Narumi's going to be in big trouble!". Ruka-pyon laughed and grabbed my hand, "We better hurry we don't want him to go bald just searching for us!". I laughed at his joke and followed him back.

**NARUMI'S POV**

"Sumire, Mikan-chan, Natsume, Koko…" I glanced at my watch, Ruka-pyon and Juri-chan wasn't here yet. "Did anyone saw Juri-chan and Ruka-pyon?" I asked. The students shook their heads. "Narumi-sensei, let's just wait for them inside the bus," Tobita suggested. I nodded and motioned everyone to get inside the bus.

Just as the last student went in, "NARUMI-SENSEI! We're here!" I turned and saw Juri-chan running while holding Ruka-pyon's hand, how adorable!

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"Sorry, we didn't notice the time!" Misake apologized.

I smiled and shook my head, "It's alright, everyone's waiting so please get in,". The two students followed my orders. As I sat on my seat, I glanced back at them, Juri-chan was facing the glass and Ruka-pyon was looking the opposite way, they were both blushing and, I stretched my neck to get a better view, and they were holding hands. I smiled to myself. I wonder what happened.

**END! HI AGAIN! THIS IS THE STORY SO FAR! GOMENASAI! CHAPTER IV COMING UP, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE MEAN REVIEWS BECAUSE THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME!**

-**Ruka-pyon: HEY! Why do I have so many scenes that blush?**

**Me: Shut up! I'm the writer so I can write anything I want!**

**Ruka-pyon: Whatever.**

**Misake: I think you look cute Ruka-pyon!**

**Ruka-pyon: *blushing* Eh, really?**

**Me: What lovebirds!**

**Misake and Ruka-pyon: WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!**

**ME: Tsk. Whatever! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER IV-Part One: One Starry Night**

**RUKA'S POV**

We got off the bus after it stopped in front of the boys' dormitory. "Okay class! Please get some sleep because tomorrow is a big day ahead of you!" Narumi-sensei said with his hands clasped. We groaned and got off the bus. "See you tomorrow, Ruka-pyon!" Misake said waving her hand. I smiled and walked to the dormitory.

"What are you doing here?" I turned and saw Natsume. He sat beside me and stared at the starry sky. We were at the rooftop of the dormitory; I couldn't sleep so I decided to inhale some fresh air.

"Ruka, tell me something I don't know," Natsume said in his serious tone. I guess he's still furious that he didn't know about Misake. I told him about her, leaving out the promise part on the tree; Natsume might react differently if I told him that.

"I don't think she sees you as a friend only, and I believe that you don't also. Is there something else that you're not telling me?" Natsume asked. Boy, Natsume can surely read me through! I was silent for a while as I stared at the stars. Then, I filled him in with the missing parts.

"She's my best friend and my first love…" I added softly while smiling to myself.

**I got goose bumps writing that line! XD**

"Hn. Is that so?" Natsume said and I nodded slowly. Natsume and I talked for a couple of minutes then he went off saying he was sleepy; I was just going to get up when Misake appeared in front of me.

"GYAH!" I said, "What are you doing here and how did you get here?". Misake giggled and said, "Teleportation of course," she sat beside me and hugged her knees. "I can't sleep, I'm having nightmares," nightmares?

"Misake? What happened when you got transferred here?" I asked her. She looked at me thoughtfully then at the night sky. "I was put in a black room and was asked to wear the white mask. I was not allowed to take it off or break it since it would only get me to no good. I wasn't allowed to go on missions even if I was in the Dangerous Ability class since my Alice is too powerful. I can even run away home right now, but I wouldn't. I always heard about a group of kids from Class B that's always trying to do something. I always hear Mikan, but at that time I didn't know her name. I was allowed to transfer to your class because the Principal said it was a lot safer for me now, and I can even remove my mask with the teacher's permission. I'm so happy," Misake smiled at the moon and then at me.

"Gomenasai, Nogi Ruka," she said to me.

"Huh? But I didn't do anything," I said.

Misake smiled strangely and said, "You didn't do anything, I know, but when I met you, you changed my life, Gomenasai,". I turned red and smiled sweetly at her. We talked for a while and unknowingly, Misake said, "Ruka-pyon, do you remember our promise?". I nodded and touched my lips. Yep, I still remember it.

"You've fulfilled it," she said, with that she just stared off to space and yawned. I laughed and she gave me a questioning look. Misake realized that I was laughing at her and she gave me a light punch in the arm. I rubbed my left shoulder as we laugh. She yawn again and said, "Well Ruka-pyon, I'm going to sleep now, good night!". Misake got up and was about to turn away when I grabbed her wrist.

"Huh?" she turned.

"I didn't say good night yet," I said. I got up and kissed her forehead. "Good night Juri-chan," I said softly. Misake turned red, smiled and hugged me, and then with a flash, she disappeared. I went back to my room and the moment my head hit the pillow, I fell into a deep sleep.

**CHAPTER IV-Part Two: The Accident**

I was in a middle of a good dream when Natsume came barging into my room. "Yo, Ruka! Wake up dummy!" Natsume said. I groaned and got ready for school.

We were walking to the elementary building when, "RUKA-PYON!" I turned around and saw Misake running to catch up. She finally caught up with me and stopped to catch her breath. "I thought we could walk to school together," she said. I looked at Natsume and he smirked and said, "I'll be going ahead then," and off he went.

We walked and talked about nothing really when there was a loud honking.

Misake and I turned and a BUS WAS SPEEDING DOWN TOWARDS US!

I heard my partner shriek, as she hugged me tightly. I closed my eyes, there was a loud CRASH! And BOOM!

When I opened my eyes, I didn't even have a scratch. Then I realized that Misake was hugging me. That meant her back was turned to the speeding bus. I didn't get hurt since she made a force field, but when I looked at her, she was bleeding! Blood was dripping on her forehead.

"Misake? Misake? Are you all alright?" I said wiping the blood with a handkerchief that I kept in my pocket, she only groaned.

"Ruka-pyon! Are you all right?" I turned and saw Narumi-sensei and all of Class B. I handed Misake to Narumi-sensei.

"We better hurry to the hospital. Tobita, please take care of the class for now," he instructed and motioned a boy with an Alice of teleportation to help him. With a flash, they disappeared.

I was speechless, I didn't utter a word. I clenched my fists. How stupid of me! I can't even protect Misake, while she risked her own life to save me!

"Ruka-pyon, what happened?" it was Mikan; I turned to her and saw Hotaru, Tobita, Natsume, Koko and my other classmates.

"I d-don't know…" I said. My voice was shaking, I couldn't stand it. I had to see Misake soon!

**END… Hello guys! Thank you to BLACKCRIMSONWINGS13, WHITEANGEL, LITTLEDEMON009, VICE-BONGGA FOR INSPIRING ME! GOMENASAI! **

**Misake: Whoa, I get to be hit by a bus? That must have hurt…**

**Ruka: Uh-huh!**

**(shots him with Hotaru's baka gun)**

**Ruka: (sobbing) What did you to that for?**

**Misake: No reason, hehehe**

**Ruka: BLEE! :P (secretly: :DD )**

**Me: You sure are lovebirds…**

**Ruka and Misake: WE ARE NOT! **

**Me: Whatever…**

**(gets shot by baka gun) **

**Me: That hurts, Misake!**

**Misake: Serves you right!**

**Me: Okay, if that's how you want it, I'll remove your leg in the next chapter!**

**Misake: No way! Ok, sorry!**

**Ruka: Hahaha**

**(gets shot again)**

**Ruka: …. :'(**

**Misake: :P **


End file.
